


Il vole.

by AngelicaR2



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Au revoir là-haut (2017), Trilogie de l'entre deux-guerres | Between the Wars Trilogy - Pierre Lemaitre
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Family, Gen, Introspection, Reconciliation, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Au revoir là-haut] : Drabble. Il vole. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire. Basé uniquement sur le film et spoil de la fin du film.





	Il vole.

C'est fini.

 

Ça y est, c'est terminé, leur arnaque est découverte, parce qu'après tout, il fallait bien que ça arrive.

 

Ils ont perdu (ou gagné, parce que leur opération est quant même un succès).

 

Mais après tout, peu importe.

 

Oui, ils ont gagné, et ils ont de l'argent, plus que ce dont ils auront jamais besoin.

 

Ils peuvent fuir maintenant, n'importe où, où ils veulent.

 

Ils pourraient, oui.

 

Sauf que…

 

Édouard ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père se pointe, pas plus qu'il ne s'attendait à ce que son _père_ ait payé pour son faux monument aux morts.

 

Toute cette situation est ironique, elle l'est tellement en fait, que, s'il pouvait, Édouard sourirait sûrement.

 

Peut-être même qu'il sourit, sous son masque.

 

Oui, tout est fini, bel et bien fini.

 

Son père a dit tout ce qu'il rêvait de lui entendre dire.

 

Alors oui, peu importe maintenant.

 

Peu importe leur arnaque.

 

Peu importe Maillard, le Maroc, et le départ.

 

Tout ça ne compte plus.

 

Il serre son père dans ses bras une dernière fois, il pleure, et il s'élance.

 

(Ce n'est sans doute pas pour rien que son masque ressemble à un paon.

 

Ou peut-être que si.

 

Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un hasard.

 

À aucun moment il ne l'enlève.)

 

Il saute.

 

Il vole.


End file.
